Pop That
"Pop That" is a song by American rapper French Montana. Released as the first single from his debut studio album Excuse My French (2013), it features guest appearances from fellow rappers Rick Ross, Drake and Lil Wayne. Lyrics Drop that pussy bitch What ya twerkin with I'm some young papi, champagne They know the face, and they know the name (Drop that pussy bitch) What you twerkin' with? Work, work, work, work, bounce x4 What you twerkin' with x4 Work, work, work, work, work, work What you twerkin' with Throw it, buss it open Show me what you twerkin with Ass so fat, need a lap dance I'm in that white ghost chasin' Pac man Hundred out the lot, I be leaning that's a rock Hundred large bring a mop Cars tinted like Barack Got a brinks truck in my pocket (pocket) 30 chains on my collar (collar) 2 drops, no mileage Top off like Wallace And I'm hella smoke, bitch know that Filthy rich before rap Your new deal, I throw that 3 Benz I'm on that We pop a molly, she buss it up She seen it, got it, that pussy soaking Work, work, work, work, bounce x4 What you twerkin' with x4 I love my big booty bitches My life a Godfather picture Local club in my city I fell in love with a stripper Bitches know I'm that nigga Talkin four door Bugatti I'm the life of the party let's get these hoes on the Molly You know I came to stunt So drop that pussy bitch I got what you want Drop that pussy bitch Film it, film it This bitch want me to film it Ballin', ballin' like I play for New England Spend it, spend it, spend a stack every minute That's 50, 100, I see no fucking limits Shout out to Uncle Luke Shout out my bitchs too We the 2 Live Crew 2 for me, 2 for you Feed them bitches carrots Fuck 'em like a rabbit Sorry that's a habit Smoke a spliff and then I vanish Work, work, work, work, bounce x4 What you twerkin' with x4 I'm about being single, seeing double, making triple (right) I hope you pussy niggas hating never make a nickel It's good to make it better when your people make it with you Money coming, money going, ain't like you can take it with you It's about to be a hit right now, fuck back then, we the shit right now Dropped 'Take Care', bought a muthafuckin' crib And I'm picking up the keys to the bitch right now OVO that's major shit, Toronto with me that's Mayor shit Gettin cheddar packs like KD, OKC that's playa shit We don't dress alike, we don't rap alike I shine different, I rhyme different Only thing you got is some years on me Man, fuck you and your time difference I'm young Papi, champagne They know the face, and they know the name Got one watch that could probably pay for like all your chains And you'd owe me change, ah! Greystone, 20 bottles that's on me On the couches, wildin' out Yelling "free my niggas" 'till they all free One of my closest dawgs got 3 kids and they all 3 But we always been the type of crew that been good without a plan B Work, work, work, work, bounce x4 What you twerkin' with x4 Biiiitch, Stop talkin' that shit And suck a nigga dick for some Trukfit Okay I fuck a bitch and I'm gone That's gangsta Al Capone I make that pussy spit like bone Talkin' bout Bone, bone, bone, bone I'm fucking with' French, excuse my French I lose my mind before I lose my bitch Money ain't a thing but a chicken wing Bitch I ball like 2 eyelids YMCM-beat that pussy up Stop playin', I make her ass scream and holla, like rock bands I'm a beast, I'm off the leash I am rich like a bitch On my pro-active shit Pop that pussy like a zit I go by the name Lil Tunechi Your girl is a groupie And nigga, you's a square And I would twist you like a rubix Motherfucker I'm on my skateboard Watch me do a trick hoe I'm 5′ 5" but I could 6-9 Then beat that pussy like Klitschko It's French Montana, fuck joe It's Weezy F, fuck hoes It's Truk the world It's Truk yo girl It's Trukfit by the truck load, biaaaatch Work, work, work, work, bounce x4 What you twerkin' with x4 Oh yeah, I forgot - YOUNG MULA BABYYYYYYYY Link *http://www.sharebeast.com/zsjx6anrz5ut Category:French Montana Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:Singles Category:Singles:N-V Category:Songs Featuring Rick Ross Category:Songs Featuring Drake Category:Songs Featuring Lil Wayne Category:Excuse My French Tracks